megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Junnosuke Kitagawa
Junnosuke Kitagawa, codenamed Lunch, is a member of Spookies. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Personality Junnosuke Kitagawa was described as earnest and short tempered, he doesn't speak much of his family. He lacks composure when he reflects on them and feels animosity towards his mother's death. Profile Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Lunch specializes in hacking and modifying hardware. He appears alongside Six shortly after Hitomi is possessed by Nemissa, and removes the Krypto Chip from the PC in their HQ to replace it with a new prototype chip (that he had stolen from Algon Microelectronics). He joins the others in trying to rescue Spooky from Algon Soft NS. Back at HQ, he decodes the note left behind by Carol J that lets one gain access to the Summoner Net. He comes across his father as he guides the protagonist to EL-115 and becomes very angry with him as his father tries to ask him how he's doing. After leaving EL-115, he asks them not to talk to his father before heading back to base. After Six's soul is taken into Paradigm X, Lunch mentions people displaying similar symptoms across Amami City. He planned on going with Spooky to see him, however, his father shows up and asks him if he had stolen a chip from him, with him getting angry at his father and confirming that he stole it. When the protagonist receives a tip from Sukeroku linking the Krypto Chip to the mysterious illness in the city, Spooky asks him to disassemble the chip he had removed earlier to study it. Upon removing the casing, they discover the processor die is a strange, almost organic orb. This prompts the Spookies to break into the fabrication plant and find out what is in these chips, using a decoder Lunch had "acquired." They encounter his father again, who had been suspecting the same things they did about the Krypto Chip. He explains the truth about what happened years ago, how the Phantom Society had threatened Lunch and his mother if he didn't sell them the factory. He initially tries to dissuade themselves from getting involved any further, but Lunch persuades him into helping them reach the central database where the Krypto Chip documentation is stored. Lunch, along with Six and Spooky are kidnapped by the Phantom Society while the protagonist and Nemissa are in Algon's Main Building helping Finnegan dispel the barrier. When the both of them return, Rei informs them that Lunch and the others were taken to the Amami Monolith. He is later found in the Monolith's L tower, and assists the protagonist in finding Spooky and Six and helps decrypt the passwords needed to move the central section. During the confrontation with Nishi, Lunch and Six demolish the satellite uplink antenna on the Monolith's roof to prevent Paradigm X from connecting to the rest of the Internet. When the Nikamimon district gets closed off due to the Manitou Net enveloping the Monolith, Lunch calls his father for assistance in getting past the police lockdown, who agrees to have the protagonist's and Hitomi's IDs listed as authorized factory personnel. In the epilogue, Lunch leaves the Spookies, saying he will go with his father and become a reporter to "see all the things he has never seen." Gallery Trivia *In the novel, he is said to have formed a duo with another hacker named Yukihiro Kira (吉良 章弘 Kira Yukihiro) before the Spookies were founded, whose nickname was "Dinner." *While most people think his nickname means "lunch" as in the meal (due to phonetic similarities), it is actually derived from "launcher," as in an application launcher. *Both he and Dinner are among the unseen bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Allies